Encounters in an Elevator
by anacondadrewberry
Summary: Yami is a CEO and is interviewing for a new assistant. However, he finds that on his way up to his office he gets trapped in the elevator with one of his interviewees. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

(A/N) Hi everyone! This is just a little one shot I did because I felt like it. Not my best work but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. And please tell me what you think so I can improve next time! Thanks!

Yami Pazuru* was a businessman. Very professional and very proper. He came to work in a crisp suit every day and wore a pair of gleaming patent leather shoes. His office was located on the top floor of Millennium Towers Inc. since he was the CEO of the company.

The CEO tucked his steel briefcase under his arm as he pushed the button for the elevator. The man had been very tired from working so late that he'd decided to hire an assistant and would be holding the interviews today. In fact, he had one in precisely eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds on the dot. Yami was always very punctual.

The elevator doors slid open and the man stepped inside. He was about to close the doors when he heard a harried voice yell, "Wait!"

Yami immediately pressed the 'open door' button. He looked up to greet the man who'd raced inside the elevator but found his breath was taken away at the sight. The man was rather small with hair similar to his own spiky locks, except it seemed that, unlike Yami, this man didn't keep it in pristine condition. His scraggly, blond bangs flopped over his pale face and shadowed the amethyst jewels lidded beneath a curtain of thick, black lashes. The spikes in his hair drooped a bit and contrasted with Yami's that stood up sharp and straight in the air.

However, Yami felt very drawn to the stranger despite his somewhat messy appearance. Upon further inspection, and to Yami's amusement, he noted that the man's white button-down shirt wasn't even properly tucked into his pin-striped trousers. The tail of the shirt hung out in the back and to say the man's tie was a messed-up knot would be an understatement. The CEO decided that this man was absolutely adorable.

"T-thank you!" The man said, in between pants. What a voice! Yami's ears lit up at the sound. So beautiful and tender. This man spoke with in such a way that his simple statement of 'thank you' dripped with the sweetness of melted honey.

Yami suddenly remembered that he should say something back and smiled at the young man. "Anytime. What floor are you heading to?"

"The top floor." The man chimed.

What? That meant that this beautiful creature was interviewing for a position as Yami's personal assistant? The CEO was so overcome with happiness, imagining what it would be like to see this man every day and have him bustling about his office.

"The top floor? You have a meeting with the CEO?" Yami inquired, faking curiosity. He decided it would be rather fun to keep his identity a secret for now so that the man wouldn't treat him any different.

"Yah, I have an interview." The man looked down and shuffled his feet, "I'm a bit nervous, actually."

Yami's heart swelled at the sight of this beauty looking so worried. He saw the man biting his lips and wanted to comfort him. "Don't worry, I hear the CEO is very friendly."

"Really? I thought CEOs were usually mean?" He asked, looking both surprised and hopeful.

Yami flinched at the generalization and shook his head. "No, this one is pretty decent." Yami assured and then mumbled to himself, "Or at least he tries to be."

"Pardon? What was that?" The man asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Yami rubbed the back of his head, "So what did you say your name was?" He questioned, anxious to change the subject.

"I didn't." The man stated, but with the hint of a smile on his face. He chuckled and extended a hand, "I'm Yugi."

Yami shook his hand and said, "I'm Ya- su. Yasu." He corrected himself, realizing that he couldn't give his real name without blowing his cover.

"That's a lovely name." Yugi replied, blushing slightly.

BAM! The elevator jolted and dropped a few feet before the emergency brakes kicked in in an abrupt stop. When Yami overcame his initial surprise he realized the position he was currently in. Yugi had slammed into him during the lurch and was now lying pressed to his chest.

Yugi saw his position as well and quickly scrambled to his feet, cursing. "Oh, fuck! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Yami held up a hand, silencing him. "No worries."

"What happened?" Yugi asked as Yami rose to his feet, brushing his trousers back into their formerly mint condition.

"I suppose the elevator broke..." Yami answered slowly. This meant that he was now trapped in an elevator with this beautiful man for an indefinite length of time. His heart began to race and he was sure Yugi could hear it.

"Huh," Yugi shrugged. "I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know but I'm going to call the maintenance crew so they can fix this." Yami pulled out his sleek, new iPhone and dialed the number.

The phone rang for a while until a gruff voice answered, "Yes?"

"Hi, this is Ya- someone calling to inform you that the main elevator is down and myself and another gentleman are stuck in here."

"We'll see what we can do." The man answered brusquely and hung stared at the phone, unused to being spoken to in such a curt manner.

"What did he say?" Yugi piped up from behind him.

Yami started. "Ah, he said it would be no problem and everything would be fixed shortly."

"Yasu, why are you lying to me?" Yugi stared him down.

"Whaa-"

"I can tell when someone is hiding something from me. Now spill." Yugi demanded.

Yami began to sweat. He felt terrible for lying to Yugi but he hadn't wanted the man to panic. "Sorry, Yugi. He said that they'd see what they could do and then he hung up." Yami hung his head.

Yugi began hyperventilating at the news. If he was late to his interview there was no way he'd get the job and then how would he be able to support he and his Grandpa? They were already behind the rent a few months and Yugi was broke. He needed this.

"Are you okay?" Yugi turned at Yasu's gentle concern and swiped at his eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine.." He mumbled in between pants. The oxygen was escaping his grasp and his head felt so very light. Like a cloud. A storm cloud with thunder and lightning and-

"YUGI!" Yasu raced to the other man and caught him as he swooned towards the hard tile floor. "Yugi, breathe!"

Yugi spluttered and coughed, calming slightly at Yasu's touch. Yasu stroked his hair as Yugi gradually regained his breaths and steadied himself in Yasu's arms. Yugi looked up into the taller man's worried face. His amethyst eyes locked with Yasu's of scarlet and stayed that way for quite some time. Finally, Yasu broke the silence and cooed, "Everything will be all right, Yugi. They'll fix the elevator and everything will be all right."

Yugi enjoyed Yasu's fingers combing through his hair and the sound of his deep voice reverberating against Yugi's back when he spoke. "No, it's not okay," Yugi admitted once he regained his normal breathing, "If I'm late to this interview I won't get the job. And then my Grandpa and I will be kicked out of our home."

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes as Yami caressed his cheek, unable to resist the feel of his soft, delicate skin. Sparks shot up Yami's hand at the touch and he kept stroking his face.

"What?" Yami was taken aback at the man's statement. He couldn't believe this perfect creature was going through such a rough time.

Yugi wiped his eyes and nuzzled into Yami's jacket. He told the man all about how his Grandfather had gotten diagnosed with a rapid case of Alzheimer's years ago which meant he could no longer run the game shop. They'd sold it for a pathetically low price just last year and Yugi had been trying to support them both with a part-time job that only paid minimum wage ever since. His Grandpa didn't even remember his name anymore.

Much time passed as Yugi let out all of his built up feelings. There was something about Yami that made him easy to talk to. And he was a very attentive listener. Yami kept Yugi in a close embrace the whole time and let the man's story wash over him. He felt compelled to help this poor man in any way that he could.

Suddenly, the elevator moved upward and both men jolted up, alert. The elevator kept moving and finally 'dinged' when it reached the top floor and slid open its doors.

"I guess it's fixed..." Yami spoke, crestfallen. He wanted to spend more time with Yugi...and that's when he remembered. The interview.

"You're going to the top floor too?" Yugi questioned as they both exited the elevator.

Yami nervously straightened his tie and said "Yes."

"Are you interviewing for the position as well, then?" Yugi's eyes widened in curiosity.

Yami chuckled. "I'm interviewing someone for the position," he admitted.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and stared at the taller man in shock. "Wha-" he seemed puzzled and then, "YOU'RE THE CEO?!"

Yami looked down at the man and met his gaze. "My name is Yami Pazuru, CEO of Millennium Towers Inc." he announced.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "But then- Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Relax, Yugi. Come into my office and we will discuss your new job." Yami said.

"New job? You're giving me the job?!" Yugi couldn't believe his ears.

"Based on your story, you seem like a very hard worker, holding a job while caring for your Grandfather all day. I would love to have you as my assistant."

Yugi beamed and jumped at Yami, hugging him tightly. Then, realizing what he'd just done, he backed away and blushed profusely, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Yami smiled down at the man and wrapped him in a warm hug of his own. "I'm glad you did."

* Pazuru = Puzzle in Japanese (according to google translate)

Please Review!


End file.
